A Visit to Avenger's Tower
by scotchwithasideofass
Summary: Johnny Storm receives an invitation to the new Avenger's Tower for serious matters. Excited about the invitation, he goes straight to the tower and rides the elevator up to the meeting room floor. Only to run into Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. From there, it seems the invitation was not what he thought it was supposed to be. Stony with Johnny Storm added in.


Heart pounding in his chest and a wide smile breaking out across his face as he rode the elevator up into Avengers Tower, Johnny Storm couldn't believe he was getting this chance to meet the famous team. Of course, with him being a part of the Fantastic Four was big, but this was the Avengers! Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, the Hulk, they were all more famous than he could ever wish to be. Johnny had gotten an invitation that was supposedly from all of them, saying they had urgent business to take care of and they needed his help. There was not much more than that, but that was what made it all the more exciting as he kept climbing up, the famous AI that Stark had talking him through how to get to the others. It didn't say much else, but that didn't matter one bit to the Human Torch.

He was here and he was pumped, ready to take on anything that was thrown at him.

As the elevator doors opened as he reached the top floor, or at least what he thought to be the top floor and meeting room area, Johnny uttered a soft 'Sweet' as he looked around the building. Everything was high tech and shined as if it was all brand new, and that was only the hallway that was leading to the room JARVIS had told him to go to. His hands were stuffed into his jacket pocket and his eyes were darting around the room as his smile only kept growing wider, the ecstatic feeling he got from all this only hyping him up more. Whatever it was that the Avengers had in store for him, he was ready to jump in no matter what it was.

These thoughts came to a screeching halt as Johnny approached the room he was directed to, his smile faltering and a brow raising as he heard voices from inside. They didn't sound as pleasant or welcoming as he thought they would be, but a rough day at the Tower was probably common enough to have this type of strife every so often. Quietly making his way towards the door, Johnny leaned his head forward to listen in on the bickering, only for the door to swing out with the force of five men pushing it with all of their might at the same time. Unfortunately, that door swung open and right into the playboy's face, knocking him off of his feet and throwing him quite a bit back. Johnny landed on his ass and fell down, his head hitting the ground and a groan of pain escaping his lips as he closed his eyes and rolled his head slightly to gather his bearings.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry!" a voice exclaimed as he heard footsteps walking closer to him. Johnny only sat up slightly and moved a hand to his face, checking his nose to see if it was broken. No breaks, but there was a little bleeding that could be stopped in no time.

"Don't worry, dude, I'm fi-," Johnny cut himself off as he looked up to the person that was apologizing, that person being the one and only American hero. Steve Rogers stood there in front of him, moving down slightly to kneel beside Johnny and help him up. Instead of grasping the offered hand or moving his own to wipe at his bleeding nose, Johnny only sat there, his eyes wide as he looked to him. "Dude! You're Captain America!" he exclaimed to Steve, earning a soft smile and a chuckle from the super soldier. But before he could open his mouth to say something, Tony walked from the room and looked around, his eyes widening at the two on the floor before a smirk crawled to his lips.

"You must be Johnny Storm," he said as he looked to the man in question. Johnny's eyes only widened more and the smile that was held on his face not too long ago crept back and broadened.

"You're Iron Man!" he exclaimed once more, not noticing how Steve had looked off to the side, his cheeks heated and his brows knit together as he heard Tony's voice. The super soldier stood from his place and looked back to Johnny before walking towards Tony and grabbing one of his arms and pulling him so that their backs were to the Human Torch. Johnny only raised a brow and started to stand up as the two talked quietly and their arms moved as they talked, showing some sort of distress between the two. Whatever it was, though, Johnny didn't want to intervene. He wanted to talk to these guys and know why he was here so he could try to be a part of the Avengers for at least a day.

"I'm sorry to break up this little conversation," Johnny said as he wiped some blood from his nose with the back of his hand, "but I was called here by you guys. Now, what's up?" The two Avengers stopped talking and both looked back to Johnny, a smirk playing across Tony's lips as Steve's face was almost the complete opposite, brows knit and cheeks fully heated as his lips curved downward and into a slight frown.

"Nothing, now go back home," Steve said before Tony could open his mouth, earning a confused and bewildered look from Johnny as he stepped forward slightly and shook his head.

"No no no, I am not going home just yet. I was called here and I want to know why-"

"And you will know," Tony interrupted as he turned to face the other and walked closer to him. Though Tony wasn't much shorter than Johnny, he still had to reach up a bit to wrap his arm around the larger man's shoulders and pull him closer. "We have something special that we want you to do for us." The husky tone in which Tony said that sent shudders go through his spine, his cheeks heating up slightly as he smiled to him, acting as if nothing happened.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked, excited as to what it would be, but confused as well with how this all was playing out at the moment.

"It's nothing, now just go home." Steve was doing his best to push Johnny away from them and back to his place, only making him more confused and distraught with everything. His mouth opened slightly so he could retaliate against Steve, not that he wanted to but the super soldier was denying him any information he thought he had a right to know, only for Tony to butt in and interrupt him again.

"Stop saying that Steve. I'm sure he would love to join in," Tony pressed on, that statement only peaking Johnny's curiosity more.

"Tony, he's not going to jump right in because we're… us… So stop this nonsense ri-"

"Ignore the party pooper. How about we get this started?" Tony said before looking back to Johnny, raising an eyebrow to the man before winking. Johnny leaned back slightly as he was pulled just a bit closer to the other, more shudders going down his spine at the others advances, almost completely unnoticed by Johnny as he just pushed it off as close friendliness.

"I'm all up for that," he replied, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist in what he thought the same friendly manner and holding a thumb's up to Steve. Steve's face only flushed more and, if he was checking his peripheral vision, Tony's face would have flushed slightly and the smirk faltered with Johnny's actions. But Tony's expression picked right back up as he kept his eyes to Johnny, moving a hand to rest under the other's chin and turn his head to look back to him, earning another confused look from the man.

"Then let's get started," Tony whispered to him, shooting a quick glance to Steve before leaning in and closing the gap between their lips. Johnny's and Steve's eyes both widened, a shocked reaction coming from both as Steve clenched his hands into fists and Johnny pulled away from Tony, his face flushed slightly as he moved backwards and placed his hands along the opposite wall behind him.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Johnny exclaimed as he looked from Tony, then to Steve, before back to Tony. "What was- Jesus Christ, what the fuck?!" he shouted as he wiped his lips, trying to get rid of the feeling of Tony's against his own.

"This is what I was talking about," Tony said as he walked closer to Johnny, placing his hands up on the wall and cornering the slightly larger man. Steve only stood off to the side, his hands clenched into tight fists and his teeth biting down on his lower lip as he watched this charade go on. Johnny didn't know if it was a good idea to do or say anything at the moment because it looked as if Steve was going to rip him to shreds, but having THE Iron Man standing over him like this and looking to him as if he was just another piece of ass, he didn't know if he should have been more intimidated by the presence. "Now, I'm just going to lay it all out for you-"

"Tony, you don't need to," Steve interrupted, the sound of his voice almost seeming panicked through his gritted teeth.

"Yeah, if I want this done, I do need to. Now look," Tony said as he turned his head back towards Johnny's to look into his eyes. "Steve and I are together. In a relationship. Capiche? And you happen to look a lot like Steve so I was thinking a three way. Are you up for it?" How Tony could ask that so nonchalantly as Steve stood off, covering his face as even the tips of his ears were a deep red from how heavy his blush was, was beyond comprehension with Johnny.

"Three way- Dude! I'm straight!" Johnny exclaimed as the other asked him to join in. This was all too much for the Human Torch, but for some reason, he could still feel the shudders running along his back, and even a soft and subtle heat forming along his body at how close Tony was. Johnny knew that if he burned Tony at all now that Steve would be after him in a heartbeat. Now, it wasn't like Johnny couldn't outfly him, but Steve would probably end up tracking him down, and Ben wouldn't help with him trying to hide in that case. But, with that fear in mind, why he was feeling heat like this at that moment was something he couldn't understand.

"Yes, you are straight," Tony replied to Johnny as he leaned in a bit closer to the man, the other only shrinking back slightly against the wall as Steve watched. "But you're a playboy as well and I fully understand how your mind works. You see something you like and you do anything that you can to get your hands on it. And if you're as much as an egoist as you seem to be," as he said this, Tony turned his head to look to Steve over his shoulder, "you must have thought of doing 'something' with Steve in mind."

Once those words left Tony's mouth, Johnny could feel his body heating up more in embarrassment, anger, and fear of what was to happen. Steve stood there looking to the both of them as he did before, his hands dropped at his sides, though, and his mouth wide open in shock. Johnny would have spoken up about how that was not true, how it was all some lie that Stark made up just to try and get the three way going. But he could only stand there and bit down on his lower lip, cheeks flushed a deep red as he thought everything over. It wasn't that he was attracted to Steve, but he wanted his body as his own. He wanted to touch it, to have it, to make it his own so that he could look at it every day, but the body was Steve's and he couldn't do anything at all to trade him. This was a good chance for him to get a feel of his body, though. With that in mind, a small groan left his lips without Johnny noticing it, the two Avenger's attentions being snapped back to him, both shocked at the sound. Tony's smirk only widened a bit more and he chuckled softly, leaning down closer to Johnny and fisting a hand in his short hair.

"Seems we have ourselves a willing participant," Tony said before pulling back from the man and grabbing his hand. He walked past Steve and grabbed his hand as well, dragging the both of them towards the opened elevator before telling JARVIS to take them to the top floor, his apartment. Both Steve and Johnny stood on opposite sides of the elevator and looked towards each other, their faces flushed deeply as they had no clue what was to come. This would be the first he had ever been with another man, and he was starting to panic as to how it would all play out. He didn't have much time to think as the elevator came to a halt, Tony grabbing their hands once more and dragging them to his bedroom. Johnny's eyes kept scanning the rooms as they walked through, still amazed at what was there and how high tech everything around him was.

As the door opened, Johnny looked around at the interior as he was dragged in, his eyes going to the large, king sized bed in the middle of the room. He smiled sheepishly and laughed slightly before looking to both as his hand was let go of.

"We're... we're seriously not actually doing this, right?" he asked, only to get an embarrassed look from Steve and another smirk from Tony, those simple expressions being a rather blatant warning sign to him.

"Of course we are, Johnny boy," Tony replied, earning a glare from both the Human Torch and the super soldier. Even with those stolid gazes, their cheeks heated as Steve was more than embarrassed to be doing all of this and Johnny – Well, Johnny had never done anything like this before so he had no clue what was going to happen.

Tony, on the other hand, knew full well. Walking over towards the bed, Tony grasped onto Steve's hand again and pulled him along, only to sit him down next to him on the edge as they both look to Johnny. Tony rested his chin in one of his hands and his elbow on his leg as he smirked to the other, raising an eyebrow and scanning his gaze across his body. To Johnny, that stare was almost tangible, and as it traced down and along his body, he could feel more heat settling in and his cheeks heating more.

'This really isn't happening,' Johnny thought as he closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was somewhere else. 'I'm still asleep in my room after spending the night with – shit, what was her name again? Crystal? Jane? Fuck…' He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he heard a loud whistle, furrowing his brows slightly to the noise as he opened his eyes to look and see what was causing that. Tony had his lips pursed as he stopped whistling, only for the smirk to return very smoothly in its place.

"Glad for you to come back to earth, Johnny, but I think I have to repeat what I said now. Take. Off. Your shirt," Tony repeated with simple pauses between the demands. If he had said that before, Johnny had no clue and no reconciliation of it.

"Dude, no! I mean, why?! I just – this is fucked up!" he protested against the other, earning a glare from Steve as he never liked when other would use language like that. But other than that, he had given up on saying anything to try to stop them. It was as if Steve actually wanted to see where this was going, now.

"Come on, flame boy," Tony said, earning a small cringe from Johnny as he could only remember Ben having called him that before. He never liked the name, but hearing it like that and from Tony's lips had a completely different effect on him. Along with the cringe, a small, strangled noise that was closer to a moan than any sound of protest tried to escape his lips, only to be cut off as he bit down on his lower lip. Tony, having noticed this very easily, chuckled deeply in response and Steve's face heated up more, those small reactions only making Johnny all the more nervous. "Just go along with all of this, and I am sure you will love every second."

Johnny looked down to the floor in front of him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he tried to relax himself. Without having noticed, his heart had picked up in its pace and was racing in his chest, making him only more so uncomfortable. Even with that, he followed along with Tony's demands, telling himself that it couldn't possibly be as bad as he was making it out to be for himself. His hands traveled to the edges of his jacket as he pulled it from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. All that was left was the black, short sleeved shirt he was wearing under it. Hands traveling back down and grasping onto the bottom of the shirt, Johnny pulled it up and over his head, leaving his upper body bare for the both of their gazes. As much as he looked like Steve, his body was nowhere close to being as muscular as the super soldier. He was still well built, though, muscles rippling across his chest and abdomen as hair also seemed to cover over some parts over his body. Johnny almost reached his hands down to pull his pants up, the waistband riding low along his hips and leaving very little to the imagination. But he knew that they would only be off soon if Tony kept getting his way, just as the older man was now. He could feel the other's gaze roaming across his body after he had gotten rid of his shirt, heat spreading through his chest and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. There was no way he could tell if he was getting aroused or only more embarrassed than he was already, but either way, he knew that he was starting to get hard.

'Shit, why now?' he thought to himself as he grit his teeth slightly and his face deepened in a blush. His whole body tensed as he heard the sweet honey that was Tony's deep chuckle leave his lips, Johnny's eyes moving up and looking to the billionaires, only for him to bite down on his lower lip as he saw Tony's tongue slide from between his lips and lick them, a lustful expression crossing over his face as they looked to each other. Tony sat up slightly and moved one of his hands to hold it in front of him, his middle finger and forefinger raising before twitching them back slightly, asking for Johnny to come closer. Taking another deep breath, the man followed and walked over towards them, standing in front of Stark as the other looked up to him.

"Very nice," he heard the other purr out before feeling an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, another hand moving up along his chest and feeling over his six pack and pecs. His breath hitched slightly at the simple touch, his back arching into it without Johnny having control over his actions. Tony only smirked more and chuckled again at the reaction Johnny gave him, his eyes darting back to Steve who was right next to him and seeming to have just been forgotten. The super soldiers face was a bright red and his brows were knit together again as he watched the two of them. Not wanting to leave Steve out, Tony moved his hand from Johnny's pecs to grab at Steve's shirt, his head twisting slightly as he pulled him closer and nearly smashed their lips together. A small noise of shock left Steve's lips as he was kissed so suddenly, only to relax and press into it, almost as if he had been craving the attention all this time.

Johnny was left to stand there with Tony's arm around his waist as the two were slowly losing themselves in a heated and passionate kiss. He had seen two men kiss before with having roamed through the internet, but nothing like this. Nothing this close and up front. /Especially/ between these two men. There was something about it, though, how it deepened so quickly and became so intimate in only a matter of seconds, that aroused him further and made him bite down on his lip again. Tony's eyes opened to look up to Johnny, smirking into the kiss as he saw his facial expression and pulling back from it. Steve let a small whimper of disapproval escape his lips as Tony pulled back, his face flushed deeply as he panted softly and tried to regain his breath again.

"I think Johnny wants in too," Tony purred softly before yanking the man forward and closer. Johnny's knees buckled and he fell into Tony's lap, his face flushed deeply as he had gasped from the sudden action. He looked down to Tony with his mouth open, wanting to say something, to protest against it or tell him not to stop. With no clue as to what to say, though, he was left as he was, legs straddling the smaller man's waist as he was held there. A soft groan left his lips as Tony brought one of his legs up and pressed it under him, his head tilting back slightly as he closed his eyes and groaned.

"Sh-shit…" he let escape from his mouth as he moved his hips downward slightly. He was already starting to get hard, but that little move sent more heat shooting to his groin and fueled his arousal even more.

"Don't think I'll be forgetting you," Tony said before shifting his seat slightly, moving back a bit more as Steve moved more to the side and away from them. Johnny was wondering what was going on as they moved as such, only to find the answer to his curiosity as he was soon flipped over and pushed down to the bed and on his back. His eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp as his back hit the cushion of the bed, looking up to Tony and Steve before biting down harder on his lower lip.

"H-hey guys, wh-what are you doing?" he asked them, his only answer being another smirk from Tony as he moved back and stood in front of him.

"Don't worry about that. Just wait." As those words left Tony's lips, the man placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and looked down to him, smiling and nodding slightly as if to give a signal. Steve looked and nodded back to the other man before climbing over Johnny, his hands resting at the other's sides. Johnny looked up into the super soldier's eyes and could see into those marvelous blue hues, seeing as they were clouded with lust and blocking any sign of rational thought that could make its way through the other's head. Before he could say anything, though, Steve leaned down and captured Johnny's lips with his own, the Torch's eyes widening at the action as he stayed still and almost waited for something to happen. He could feel that Steve was inexperienced in kissing as he was only pressing his lips to his, but at feeling his tongue slide past and run along his lower lip, Johnny groaned slightly and the urge to take over the kiss and empower it ran through him, one of his hands raising up moving to the back of the other's neck. Johnny pressed into the kiss and deepened it, closing his eyes as his tongue darted out and entangled with the super soldiers. His actions caught Steve off guard, but it didn't stop them from doing as they were, slowly deepening the kiss and Steve moving his hips down against Johnny's. Johnny let out a soft groan into the kiss and moved his hips back up against Steve's, the both of them losing themselves in their actions.

Tony couldn't just stand by, though, as the two enjoyed themselves. He moved closer to Steve as he hovered over Johnny's body, his hand moving towards the larger man's back and running up it. Steve's shirt started to push up and he let a groan loose into the kiss from the action, his back arching into Tony's touch and his body shuddering slightly. Smirking again at the reaction, Tony ran his hand further up along the other's back and leaned over him a bit, grinding against Steve's backside and earning another groan from the larger man. Along with Steve's moans and groans escaping his lips, Johnny joined in with the pleasurable noises as well, both the blonde men's bodies moving against each other as heat gathered in the room from it. Needless to say, Tony was thoroughly enjoying the sight before him. Pushing both of his hands up Steve's shirt and lifting the shirt up off of the other's body, Tony kissed along Steve's back and dragged his lips across the flawless, perfect skin, Steve arching into the touch and moaning out more loudly, breaking the kiss he was sharing with Johnny. Though the man under Steve did not seem too pleased for the kiss to have broken like that, Johnny moved his lips and dragged them across the larger man's jawline, moving lower and into the crook of his neck.

Steve was being overwhelmed from both sides, his body shaking slightly as it kept hovered over Johnny's and under Tony's. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and his erection, restricted tightly by the khakis he wore whenever he wasn't in his suit, was throbbing painfully his arousal was only pushed further. He took a deep breath and moaned loudly as Tony ground against him once more, Johnny also lifting his hips and pressing against him as well. The super soldier did his best to keep his cool, only to moan out more as he was still being attacked from both sides. It was all too much for him.

As much fun as Tony and Johnny were having with Steve, Tony wanted to move this on. To make this much better for all of them. Wrapping his arms around Steve, he pulled him up off of Johnny and moved his hands back down to the edge of his shirt, pulling off the super soldier's white short sleeved shirt before running his hands along his chest. Tony loved the feeling of Steve's hairless chest along his hands, but there were other matters at hand. He took his hands away and raised his own shirt up and over his head, tossing both his and Steve's off to the side before leaning forward and placing a hand under Steve's chin. Turning Steve's head towards his own, Tony pressed his lips against the super soldiers once more, earning a moan as the other pressed back into the kiss and closed his eyes into it. Johnny leaned up as well and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him closer as he went back to kissing along the crook of his neck. His lips dragged along the sensitive skin and he nipped and sucked on it, soft moans leaving Steve's lips and into the kiss he shared with Tony as Johnny did so.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and whispered something into Steve's ear as Johnny was too preoccupied with sucking at Steve's neck, the super solider then nodding and kissing Tony once more before looking to Torch and moaning softly. He placed his hands on his shoulders and flipped him around, Steve slamming his own back to the bed and moving Johnny so that he was on top of him. Johnny gasped softly and looked down to Steve as he was flipped so suddenly, lying on top of the super soldier as his cheeks flushed deeply. With that, Tony moved forward and over the both of them, reaching his hands between the two men's bodies and undoing the both of their belts and pants. Johnny's eyes widened as those skillful hands worked at their belts and soon had the, off, his heart pounding in his chest and his body heating up more in anticipation. Gulping slightly, he looked back down to Steve and watched him, the super soldier's head leaned back and his eyes closed. Steve's mouth was open as breathless pants came from his mouth and soft moans escaped past his lips as well. His hips kept moving up against Johnny's as he ground against him, causing the both of them to moan out from the friction.

"Don't move, Johnny," Tony said as he withdrew his hands from the other two, Johnny looking back over his shoulder at the man and raising an eyebrow as to what he meant by that. Without a second's notice, though, Tony grabbed both his and Steve's pants legs with his hands, yanking his hands back and stripping both men of their pants. With the force of how hard he pulled, the underwear that both men were wearing was immediately stripped as well, the both of them now pressed with their naked bodies against each other. Steve's face turned all different shades of red, as did Johnny's, the both of them having gasped as they were stripped of their clothing. Johnny's hips were pressing down against Steve's, and just from the bare contact, he could tell that Steve was much larger than him. He lifted his hips and looked down, his eyes widening and his breath catching as he saw how well-endowed Steve was compared to him. Steve's cheeks only heated more as he bit on his lower lip, the gaze of the look-alike man above him embarrassing and making his erection throb slightly from it.

As those two were distracted, Tony smirked and watched them while making his way to the bedside table, opening one of the drawers and getting a few items from there. He came back to them and laid the items on the bed, smirking back at the men before running on hand along Steve's thigh and the other's fingers running smoothly along Johnny's ass. Both flinched from the simple touch and let out a small moan, looking back to Tony and furrowing their brows. Stark had to keep from laughing as they really were too much like each other at that moment, but he was more focused on what was to come. Reaching to one of the items he set down on the bed, Tony picked up the bottle of lubricant and smirked, both Steve's and Johnny's faces heating up tremendously as they bit along their lower lips. Johnny started to squirm as he lay atop Steve, not knowing how to deal with such a thing to come and confused as to how to prepare for it. Steve could only lay there as the other squirmed on top of him, his head tilted back once more as he moaned out from their arousals grinding against each other. Tony could only keep his smirk as he grabbed Johnny's ass with his one hand, holding him where he was before spreading some lubricant onto his fingers.

"Stop moving," he instructed as he moved his fingers to Johnny's entrance, pressing the tip of his middle finger against it and pushing slightly. Johnny let out a strangled moan as this new feeling was just too much for him, never having anyone, especially himself, toyed there for any amount of pleasure. But he was going to be introduced to what could come with it sooner than he thought as Tony pushed his finger a bit more and slid the tip of it in, his entrance clamping down tightly on it. He kept pushing deeper until it was all the way in, Johnny squirming more on top of Steve and biting down harder on his lower lip as he tried to adjust to this new feeling. Steve snapped his hips up against Johnny's as he kept squirming, the man in between the two Avenger's moaning out and moving his hips against Steve's before pressing back onto Tony's finger.

"N-nh… F-fuck…" Johnny moaned out as he moved his hips back onto Tony's finger, Tony pulling it from him before thrusting back in and twisting it. The feeling of it even there was all new to Johnny, but he couldn't help himself. Now that he was feeling what it was like, his body was almost wracking with pleasure as he kept thrusting his hips back. Steve, not wanting to be left out of this, moved his hands down along Johnny's sides before resting his hands at the other's ass, grabbing it and pulling his body up against his own and grinding up. The two of them let out a moan as Tony watched, moving his finger to help stretch Johnny and removing his other hand to hold the other where he was. No, instead, he decided to spread more lube onto the fingers of his, now free, hand pressing the tip of his forefinger to Steve's entrance and sliding it in. Steve clamped down on the Tony's finger before relaxing slightly and moving his hips down, used to doing this already and groaning out in pleasure. Tony added a second finger to Johnny and pushed those in as far as he could, Johnny wincing slightly and groaning before moving his hips back to get used to the feeling. Doing the same with Steve and earning groans of pleasure from the both of their mouths as he kept moving his fingers, Tony smirked and groaned to himself, having forgotten to take his own pants off and the strain of them on his erection being too much for him. But he was 'working' right now, so that would have to be saved for later.

Spreading his fingers slightly from inside the both of them, the two groaned out as he slipped in a third finger, Johnny crying out slightly in a mix of pain and pleasure and Steve groaning loudly as waves of pleasure wracked through his body. His fingers continued to thrust in and out of the other's entrances, spreading slightly to stretch them more and at least get Johnny used to the feeling of something inside of him.

"T-tony…" Steve moaned out as he moved his hips down on the other's fingers. That wanton expression and the way he said the smaller man's name made him groan and withdraw his fingers from the both of them, earning whimpers in return. He picked up the two condoms that he got from the bedside table, undoing his pants as well and letting them drop to the floor. Tony stood there and smirked down at the sight in front of him.

Johnny and Steve were both fully erect, their bodies pressing up against each other, faces flushed, and soft, breathless pants escaping their lips. Just looking at this special sight made Tony want to ravish them both right then and there, his erection throbbing in anticipation as he watched the men. But he wanted more to come from this. Ripping the top of the condom wrapper with his teeth, Tony slid the condom onto his own erection before looking down to Johnny.

"Sit up a bit and raise your hips," he said to the man, not getting any questioning looks this time as he followed what was said, raising his hips up and looking back to Tony. Tony's hand reached down to Steve's erection as it stood erect, the weight of the other's body having been lifted from keeping it down, and ran his fingers along it. Steve's breath hitched and he let out a moan at the feeling, his hips thrusting up and into Tony's hand as precum started to dribble down the side. Smirking at those reactions and the sounds coming from Steve's mouth, Tony took the other condom he had brought and ripped the wrapper as well, sliding it onto Steve's erection with no effort at all before he took his hand back.

"N-ngh… T-tony… Hurry…" Steve moaned out as he moved his hips slightly, wanting to feel the pleasure again as his erection throbbed in waiting.

"Patience, Steve." As Tony said that, he placed his hands along Johnny's hips and pressed his chest to the other's back, earning a small moan to escape from his lips and his hips to move back against him. "Now Johnny, just lower yourself down slowly," he whispered into the other's ear, sending shivers and shudders of pleasure down the Torch's spine. Tony moved one of his hands from the other's hips as they moved down, grasping Steve's erection gently and steadying it so that it could penetrate easily. A cry of mixed pain and pleasure echoed through the room as it escaped from Johnny's lips for the second time, the head of Steve's erection just barely pushing through his entrance before Steve thrust up into him and nearly fully seated himself. Moving his hand from the other's member to his hips, Tony kept them down as he helped Johnny lower himself more, groans and moans of pleasure escaping both blonde's lips. "Now move your hips forward slightly and raise them up a bit before you lower yourself back down," Tony instructed the other, Johnny doing exactly as he said before moving his hips up and thrusting back down. Steve and Johnny let out groans of pleasure almost simultaneously as Johnny did that, Tony smirking to them and biting his lower lip gently as he watched this sight in front of him.

Grabbing slightly onto Steve's thighs as he pulled him a bit closer, Tony ground the head of his own erection against the other's entrance, Steve groaning out louder as he moved his hips back before thrusting up into Johnny. The sudden snap caused the man riding Steve to groan out loudly and his entrance clench around the other, making this sight all the more pleasurable for the man of iron. Grinding himself against Steve once more, he slowly pushed his hips forward and entered the man, making Steve groan out even more and snap his hips up before thrusting back again. Not only was Steve getting the ride of his life, Johnny seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Steve was. Tony thrust in slowly at first before setting a steady pace, Steve and Johnny following in suit as they both set paces of when to thrust or move their hips. A small snap of the hips from Steve's part up into Johnny caused him to cry out in pleasure, having struck his prostate and sent a wave of pleasure through his whole body.

"A-ah shit!" Johnny let escape from his mouth as he thrust back down, hitting that same spot again and moaning out loudly. As Steve continued to thrust up into it, Tony thrust into Steve fervently and aimed to search for his prostate, getting a cry of pleasure to leave his lips as he found it easily. Smirking as he found, Tony thrust in harder and groaned as Steve clenched around him, snapping his hips forward just as the soldier had. Their pace with the thrusts continued as it was until Steve felt himself drawing close to his climax, the other two following along as they groaned in pleasure.

"N-nh, god… I-I'm gonna…" Steve moaned out as he snapped his hips up into Johnny before thrusting back against Tony. Johnny clenched around Steve and groaned out as he was reaching his climax as well, heat pooling in his groin and his member throbbing from the pleasure. Tony was following in the same way as he thrust in harder and picked his pace up a bit, closing his eyes as he bit on his lower lip. With a small cry of pleasure, Steve thrust up and clenched around Tony tightly as he came inside of Johnny, that one thrust back against his prostate sending him over the edge and making him hit his climax, just after Steve had. Johnny moaned out loudly and came over Steve's chest, his body shaking as he came down from his high and lowered himself once more. Tony thrust in a few more times as Steve clenched tightly around him, only so many thrusts away until he finally came. All three did their best to ride out their climaxes as they came down from that pleasurable high, Johnny and Steve panting softly with their faces fully flushed as Tony groaned and pulled himself from out of Steve. He took off the condom and tied it before helping Johnny off of Steve, lying him down next to the super soldier and stripping Steve's member of his condom as well. Both tied condoms were then thrown out as Tony went into the bathroom and came back with a damp wash cloth. He wiped down Steve's chest and cleaned him before tossing the cloth into the nearest hamper, then crawling onto the bed and next to the super soldier.

"I told you… you would love it…" he said almost breathlessly as he smiled down to Steve and wrapped his arms around him. Steve's face only flushed more as he wrapped his arms around Tony as well, pulling him close and kissing him gently on the lips.

"You hush up. I don't want to be patronized after… that…" His cheeks heated up more as he said that, then looking to Johnny as he was turned on his side and watched them.

"Oh, don't mind me," he said with a hint of teasing in his voice. "I just got fu-"

"Finish that and I am tossing you out the window," Tony said, Johnny raising his hands in defeat as he looked back to the two.

"Fine, fine. But was this really why I was called here? And if you two turn me gay, I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, flameboy," Tony said as he waved off the other and rolled his eyes. "It was why you were called here because I was the one who sent that. I got the idea in my head and I wanted to give it a try. I'm glad I got you to do it, though." Johnny's face flushed deeply as he frowned to Tony, then shifting his body as he scooted to the edge of the bed to get up.

"I'm leaving…" he said before taking a step off. Or at least trying to. As soon as his feet hit the floor, his knees were almost like gelatin as he couldn't stand, his hips numb and ass already hurting from having done all of this for the first time. "Shit…" he whispered before falling back onto the bed. Tony rolled his eyes and moved a leg to tap the other's shoulder, Johnny looking back up to them and raising an eyebrow.

"You're gonna be like that for a while, trust me. So you can stay here for the rest of the day and night, if you want," Tony said, not wanting to have Johnny go back to the Fantastic Four all upset and spill everything that just happened, though he probably wouldn't just to save his own pride from being hurt. Johnny just sighed and slid back up to where he was, sitting up in the bed and looking to the two of them.

"Fine, whatever…" Johnny said before falling back to the bed. Steve sighed softly and turned in Tony's arms, nuzzling back against the man as he reached a hand out and placed it on Johnny's shoulder.

"You're welcome to the Tower whenever you want, you know?" he said, trying to reassure him.

"Oh, you mean you guys will have me do that again?"

"Maybe," Tony said in response, but he knew where Steve was going with this. Though he needed to say more as the displeased look that Johnny was giving him was unbearable. "But we mean that any time you want to come just to hang out or help us with something, you're welcome." As Tony said that, Johnny's frown disappeared and a smile replaced it as he looked to the two of them and turned to face them as he lay there.

"Really? That's awesome!" That answer made both Tony and Steve smile as the other said it, a soft chuckle coming from Steve's lips as he closed his eyes and rested back against Tony.

"Glad that you think it's awesome, cause the offer will hold no matter what. Anyway, you might want to sleep a bit. You're gonna be sore when you wake up." Johnny rolled his eyes and waved Tony off before turning over in the bed and nuzzling into it, his eyes slipping shut as he tried to drift off to sleep. Tony got up and pulled the covers over both Steve and Johnny before climbing in next to Steve and wrapping his arms back around him. The super soldier smiled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Tony, resting his head along his chest and right near the arc reactor. Tony looked over to Johnny before back to Steve, smiling at them as he laid his head down and closed his eyes. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
